Konaha has some new Members
by LittleDemonFox
Summary: When Jiriaya picks up a baby and nurtures him till he is 11 then sends him to Konaha Acamdamy, Truth be told he is a Tiger Transformer and summoner, he is also Naruto's cousin  This is not a NARUHINA love story like my last sorry NAURHINA fans.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Second Fanfic please don't be too mean, This is about me and my friends Oc's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, I do own Mamoru, my friends do own Yuki, Samelia and Kisa.**

**Chapter One: Jiraiya's new student.**

Jiriaya, one of Konaha's legendary 3 sannin, was travelling from the Leaf village towards the village hidden in the Cloud, as he turned out of the South gates he saw a small little group of houses, he thought he would take a look to see what was going on when he saw the symbol.

The symbol of the Iluwarii clan one of the most secretive clans alive, they are well know for their relation with Tigers, they have the ability to summon and transform into Tigers. Jiriaya approached the head of the houses to speak with the leader. The leader was Hana Iluwarii, his wife had just had a child, a boy, this boy was going to be Naruto Uzumaki's cousin, Naruto's mother was sisters with this boys mother. Jiriaya and Hana spoke for a long time till they concluded that the boy was to go with Jiriaya and speak to the Forth Hokage about this boy's last name being changed to Uzumaki for his own safety.

Hana and Jiriaya decided that this young child would be called Mamoru Iluwarii, (later to become the Saber Tooth Tiger Sage, or the Tiger Sage). Jiriaya soon abandoned his travels and went to speak to the forth Hokage Minato Namikaze, they briefly spoke with Kushina Uzumaki about it and it was declared he would be Mamoru Uzumaki.

For the first few years of this boys life he learnt the basic jutsu's and some chakra control at a basic level. Mamoru had short length dark purple hair till he got older and let it grow, he would always carry his family symbol on his make-shift headband. He loved being with Jiriaya he was like his uncle as he new he wasn't his father because of the hair difference and the way that Jiriaya speaks. Jiriaya took Mamoru everywhere he went.

**A Few Years Later.**

Mamoru was almost 11 now it was time for him to go home to Konaha and join the academy even though he was better than mst academy students as he was taught by Jiriaya for so long and that wasn't the only thing he picked up, he picked up the pervy ways as well. Mamoru had Master Iruka as his home room teacher, in his class he had his younger cousin Naruto Uzumaki, the girl he loved to bits Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and his twin sister Samelia Uchiha, others like Shikamaru Nara were in there as well.

Mamoru had just finished his day at the academy when he had to go see the Hokage every once a week for updates on how he was doing, he got to live in the village as he was an Uzumaki by offical but and Iluwarii by birth. He only had to these check ups for a year or so. He and the Hokage were good friends for a long time. Naruto and Mamoru had decided to train together to try and help Naruto pass this time as he wasn't very good whereas he new how good Mamoru was because of being with a Legendary Sannin. Naruto and Mamoru had the same dream: To become the greatest Hokage ever seen.

One day the Hokage called Mamoru to his office, the young, mid length purple haired boy had no clue what was going on. He arrived perfectly on time as usual. He had walked in to see a young girl about the same age with glistening purple eyes that matched his hair perfectly, she had long brown hair tied in high ponytails. "Umm what is it Lord 3rd?" Mamoru asked impatiently, he replied slowly " Just wait, Yuki will explain everything when our last person arrives, oh yes Mamoru this is Yuki" "Hi I'm Yuki" is all she said "Umm hi nice to meet you Yuki" Mamoru said in a sort of calm manner for a change.

Finally the last piece of the puzzle arrived, it was Kakashi Hatake. "Mamoru this is the one and only Kakashi Hatake, son of the white fang. Also known as the 1,000 justu copy ninja" Lord 3rd said as the silver haired elite jonin appeared. "Hi, sorry I'm L-" he was saying before being interrupted, "none of you're lame excuses this time sensei" Yuki snapped. Mamoru didn't have a clue what was going on till Yuki explained it better in a clearer way. "Umm why am I hear Lord 3rd sensei?" he asked politely.

**Finally started a new Story as I couldn't think about what to write on my other one so I started an Oc story from me and my friends Role playing.**

**Rate and Review please ta,**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my Second Fanfic please don't be too mean, This is about me and my friends Oc's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, I do own Mamoru, my friends do own Yuki, Samelia and Kisa.**

**Chapter 2: Team 7 and Team 8.**

The next week everyone was conscious about the teams being formed, of course all the girls wanted to be in Sasuke's team, all except for Yuki and Hinata. Hinata just wanted Naruto to be happy as usual, Yuki despised Sasuke Uchiha as he was a self obsessed arrogant little brat. Mamoru was just like Hinata in the sense that he just wanted her to be happy, but he of course wanted to be with her, he always sent her letters which she never seemed to receive even though he would drop them off at her house, he knows Neji her cousin had something to do with it so he decided that he would just slip them into her pockets.

Mamoru saw Iruka come in before anyone else had noticed him enter so he took his usual spot next to Hinata just after slipping another note in her pocket but this time he put it into her hand so she would know they were all from him as she already knew that he liked her. Iruka was going through the teams when he got to team 7 "OK this team and team 8 are a little different as they have extra shinobi in" he said " Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Samelia Uchiha and Yuki." He announced "Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Mamoru Uzumaki" he concluded as he left those till last as they were the different teams

Every team had been collected except for Team 7, they were still waiting, Team 8 was picked up by Kurenai Yuhi they had set off to go and find somewhere to introduce each other and bond, they had gone to the top of the Hikage building with his permission. "I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru" he shouted, "I'm Shino" is all he said "I'm Mamoru I love ramen and I have two goals in life, they are to become the Greatest Hokage ever and the other is to make a certain someone (smiles at Hinata) Happy" HE gracefully admits "(blushing) I-Im Hinata Hyuga I'm from the main branch of the Hyuga and I have the Byuakugan!" she shouted in suprise to be mentioned fully well knowing it was her Mamoru was on about. "I'm Kurenai and I'm your current squad leader." she said continuing "That will be all for today" everyone went except for Mamoru and Hinata, Hinata stayed where she was day dreaming about the Uzumaki's and Mamoru was above her with out her knowing as he liked to watch he to make sure she was always safe.

Hinata remembered to note he gave her earlier, she opened it to see a wonderful little Purple Tulip and a message saying "_Hinata Hyuga, I love you with all of my heart I will always protect you no matter what that's why I persuaded the Hokage to put me in your team, Love Mamoru x" _ she blushed and put it away in her secret compartment of her coat were all the others were secretly hidden she just lied to make him think that she wasn't getting the love letters from him, she too loved him but she was also in love with Naruto, she had a tough decision to make.

Team 7 also introduced each other, "Naruto Uzumaki at your Service", "Sakura Haruno","Samelia Uchiha", "Yuki, oh btw you porcupine (pointing at sasuke) Your a self obsessive unworthy little vrat and get in my way I will kill you!", "Sasuke Uchiha, i'm out of here for now"

Team 8 had the next day to train ot get to know each other, Hinata was training with Mamoru while Shino and Kiba were practising their Tiajutsu, Hinata told Mamoru to meet him at the sushi bar later that night as she wanted to spend some time with him alone because she really wanted to be good friends, they had invited Kakashi and Kurenai and they thought it would be nice, they were eating sushi when Mamoru ran out in a hurry and told only Kakashi to follow him out the back. He had done this as Kakashi new about his tiger form and he was about to show his tail and ears, it was unlucky that Kurenai had followed discretely trying not to be caught by Kakashi so she stayed quite far out, but Mamoru had picked up her scent and told her to come out of hiding as she is his sensei and he though it would be better if she new his capabilities, his ears and tail had shown he suddenly did a few hand sings to seal then away for now, they returned to see Hinata wandering what was going on, even though she new through her Byakuagan, what she didn't know is that Mamoru knew that she knew because he sensed a disturbance in her chakra and told her that he knew.

Mamoru offered to walk Hinata home as it was late, they hugged and they disappeared when they got to her house, Kakashi and Kurenai didn't understand what had just happened so they went to speak to the Hokage as Kakashi only knew about Mamoru being an Iluwarii nothing else, they talked about his clan and hi real hidden powers, he has the highest sense of hearing and a very good sense of smell as his sensei found out, hi was actually a tiger but that is his transformed stage, he is also the only ever person to be able to become and/ or summon a Saber Tooth Tiger since they creation of the Village. He was a rare person, he could also see very well as he had developed his eye sight with his Tiger eyes.

Team 7 were still bickering like a bunch of over grown babies all except for Yuki who was tailing a very annoyed Sasuke, he was following to annoy him more until Sam appeared and she got him to stop being so horrible, only for now as she wanted some slepp then she would join in the action as she didn't like her twin brother much she also thought of him as an arrogant, Self centred son of a Bitch who only thought of himself and always tried to keep his sister away from people he didn't like ven if she was making friends with them, they had decided it was payback time!

**All right other chapter done in the same night/ Morning as it is now 1:34am here, next chapter not far away.**

**Next time: Revenge!**

**Please Rate and Review, No haters Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my Second Fanfic please don't be too mean, This is about me and my friends Oc's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, I do own Mamoru, my friends do own Yuki, Samelia and Kisa.**

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

Sam and Yuki had gotten together over the weekend and had decided to plot a plan to get Sasuke back after he had a go at Yuki and Sam for calling him a self-centred little arrogant arse. They had decided that they were going to ambush hi when he wasn't aware, they were planning to tie him up and torment him while they had a day off and really annoy him, they had planned to embarrass him in front of the whole village by leaving him outside of the ramen shop so everyone could see that he was a weakling, the only problem is that they didn't know that he new all about it and it was only a clone that they had got, he was spying on a nearby roof till the clone dispersed and Sam and Yuki were made to look like fools, this really agitated Yuki and she spotted Sasuke and chased him down to the Hokage building to find that the Hokage was there with all of the teachers from the academy, Sasuke got a right beating from all of the teachers, Yuki had chased him there as she new about the meeting, her second plan had worked perfectly.

Sasuke turned up to the training the next day to be found having bruises all over his body as all of the teachers were in the middle of an important meeting and Sasuke had interrupted it so they all beat him up, Kakashi wasn't very happy when he found this out and he had started to lecture Sasuke who just groaned at him and started walking towards Sam who was talking to Yuki, they had become friends now and they were hanging out and training, Sasuke gave Yuki a very foul glare, Yuki returned this with a very sarcastic smile, and said in a sadistic way "Hello Sasuke" which gave him the creeps so he stepped away from her and started heading towards Sakura so he could do some training and Naruto was there as well, this displeased him so he was in an even more foul mood, Yuki and Sam were discussing other ways to annoy him even more when Kakashi appeared behind them and got the Your Late lecture again, Yuki looked at him and with out saying anything he knew what she meant, she wanted to work on her Jutsu with Kaya, her summon. Kakashi had agreed so everyone was introduced to Kaya and they did some special work with her, at the end of the day Kaya had to go again but Yuki and Sam had a good day with her, they thought that the best bit was when Yuki asked Kaya to do a favour and bite Sasuke in the arse, Kaya did as she was asked and thought it was quite funny as well. Sasuke was not very pleased at this, Kakashi wasn't either, Naruto thought it was hilarious and was about pissing him self with laughter, Sasuke started heading towards Naruto to hit him when he got a huge thump from Yuki who was laughing and said "I told you that if you harmed any of my team mates I would hit you, each time I hit you I do it harder. Got it?" Sam was backing up Yuki and totally agreed with her not to mess with team mates.

Team 8 were training hard as usual, they were all training in their Taijutsu to help improve Shino and Mamoru's Tiajutsu as they both lacked it, Hinata was helping Mamoru and Kiba and Akamaru were helping Shino with his, Kurenai was standing not far away talking to Asuma still trying to keep their relationship secret. Everybody new about them, they didn't know that they were there until Mamoru started listening in on the conversation, they were talking about their teams when they heard footsteps near so they separated and she came over, quick enough everyone was training again. Kurenai asked to speak with Mamoru alone and that they others stay away and they knew to stay away because of Mamoru;s hearing and smell. They spoke in general for a while then they started to speak about Mamoru's abilities, she wanted him to show everyone in team 8 his abilities, all of them. So he did but he went all out and showed his Saber Tooth Tiger transformation, this was his true self a silver backed Saber Tooth tiger, the only one to exsist in over 100 years, He then sat down and explained that he was actually one on the famous Iluwarii's, only rumors were known about this clan, and Mamoru revealed his deep secret, he was the heir to this clan, he then showed them the last thing he wanted to show them, he summoned to 12 foot tall Saber Tooth Tigers and a pack of 12 ordinary Tigers. He explained that this was his Kekkei Genkai, he was born with. He learnt this when he was travelling with Jiraiya and he explained all about his life with Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin.

**Ok this was fun writing I will have then next chapter up soon, as soon as I can think of more ideas, this took me a while to write.**

**Please Rate and Review, If you Don't like just don't read it. Thanks :D**


End file.
